Balto in the Heaven
by CarmenZeiZa
Summary: Steele killed Balto. And Balto and Jenna reunited again in heaven.
1. Chapter 1: Death of Balto

Balto in the Heaven

Steele grabbed Balto by his back foot and threw him onto a rock. Everything went blurry in front of Balto's eyes and he fell to the ground, lifeless. Steele smirked, went over to his team and commanded them home. Steele was welcomed back to home.

Balto woke up from his unconsciousness. He looked around. Around him were cloudy figures. He got up. All around him was amidst white and he saw bright blue sky when he looked up. He walked and felt something soft under his paws. Under his paws were clouds! Balto suddenly remembered getting Steele's hit and he was shocked.

''Am I dead?'' He asked. ''I cannot be. I have to save children from their death.'' Then some white figure appeared in front of Balto. ''You can't, my son. This job's already done.'' Balto stared at her now-known mother. ''What do you mean, mother?'' He asked fearfully. Aniu walked at one cloud and said. ''Look here.'' Balto walked beside his mother and saw how Steele was congratulated by everyone. He was at least relieved by that children were alive. But shocked when Steele said to other dogs that Balto tried to kill him and destroy medicine. Other dogs admitted their hatred towards Balto and Balto retreated, lied down and cried. Everyone hated him now, he can't ever go back, if he do wants to. Aniu saw that his son needed some privacy and she walked away.

He cried and didn't notice that Jenna was send up into heaven. She had died, with going to search for Balto. A bear had attacked and pushed her into river and Jenna weren't strong enough to defeat him. She was surprised at how heaven looked like. Then she suddenly heard crying. She turned and saw Balto lying there and crying. She was surprised.

''Balto?'' She asked and walked over to him. ''Is it really you?'' Balto stopped crying, looked up and saw Jenna. ''Jenna!'' He said happily and Jenna couldn't believe it. Balto was here! They both jumped towards each other and barked with joy, when finally they stopped and looked at each other, their noses touched. Jenna nuzzled Balto. ''I thought I lost you.'' Jenna said. ''Me too.'' Balto said and nuzzled Jenna back. ''I heard….Steele….lie….that I tried to….destroy him and medicine….but I only tried to….help.'' Balto said and began to cry. Jenna hugged him.

''I know, Balto, I know.'' She said. ''It wasn't your fault. Who killed you?''

''Steele.'' Balto said sadly. ''But who killed you?''

''A bear.'' Jenna said. ''You know Steele wouldn't hurt me.''

''I know, dear.'' Balto said. ''Was it the same bear that attacked me when I was in search for medicine?''

''Yes, it was this same bear, I couldn't defeat him. But at least I'm here with you. '' They nuzzled each other and both lied down on a cloud and looked down to see what was happening on earth.

They were happy now. Together. They were finally reunited again in afterlife.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lies

It was an actual night in Nome. All people were already sleeping and Steele was in the boiler room, few dogs were with him. He was talking to them about his victory. ''And then Balto told me to back down.'' Steele was in the middle of the story of how he _saved_ the team from a disaster. '' I told him never… that I will never let the children die… and the just laughed and attacked me!'' All dogs gasped. ''But I overpowered him… and came back with my team.'' Steele finished his tale.

''You were really brave out there, Steele.'' Dixie said, with that dreamy look of hers again.

''I know, I know.'' Steele mumbled with a grin.

In the heaven, Balto wasn't sleeping yet. He was lying in the ground and heard all what Steele had told about him. He started crying again.

''Balto? Why aren't you sleeping? What is wrong?'' Jenna walked up to Balto.

''Steele told… the dogs again… about me as a… monster.'' Balto sniffed.

''You aren't a monster, Balto. You were just about to be a hero, I remind you.'' Jenna told him gently.

''I.. know.'' Balto dried off his tears with his paws. ''What… what about my friends, Boris and Muk and Luk?''

''They'll join us when they're ready.'' Aniu walked up to them from behind. ''You need a rest, my son.''

''Alright, mother.'' Balto said. ''I better not listen to what Steele says.''

''Exactly.'' Jenna said. ''He is lying. You were to be the true hero.''

Balto nodded. He knew that.

''I'll see you tomorrow, son.'' Aniu walked away.

Then Balto shook off his sorrow and went to sleep with Jenna.

In the boiler room, all dogs were cheering at Steele at once, amazed by his bravery to save the children.

''You were very brave!'' They all said to him. ''Very impressive of how long way you had to go, and after all that, you did it.''

''I know. I did it for the children.'' Steele smiled.

''You're our hero. And that mutt Balto couldn't harm the medicine all thanks to you!'' Dixie said, who was the most impressed by Steele's tale he told them. ''I can't believe he actually wanted to break the medicine, he is just too cruel!''


End file.
